Mary Sue's Attempted Takeover of Duel Academia
by Queen of Pie
Summary: Japanese names The most dreaded evil has come to Duel Academia, the Mary Sue. Unfortunately, nobody knows about her true intentions: to destroy canon and rule the fandom.
1. Obligitory Sue Introduction Chapter

_ A Mary Sue must make a dramatic entrance. She must capture the attention of everyone in the scene with her amazing good looks and super speshule powers.  
_

_-The Official Mary Sue Almanac, Chapter 1, Section 3_

* * *

**The Trilogy of Sue, Book One: The (Attempted) Takeover of Duel Academia**

**Chapter 1: The Obligatory Sue Introduction Chapter**

* * *

It was a beautiful day for the students of Duel Academia. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was too bad all the students were stuck in classrooms. One particular classroom, room 87 to be exact, was the location in which the Sue-ism would begin.

In this classroom, the nameless random teacher ranted about how trap cards were better than monster cards, because he "Really liked the background color." At this point, all of the students (Rather, those who hadn't fallen asleep during the teacher's lecture) were extremely bored. Yuki Juudai was one of the few who wasn't sleeping and/or dead, having managed to stay awake by the means of entertaining himself. His main idea of entertainment was poking things. He had once stated "The satisfaction which is derived from the essence of poking is not from the poke itself, but from the manifestation of disturbance in he who is being poked." None of his friends were quite sure why he had said it, but they had all agreed that it was the most profound thing Juudai had said all week, the second being "Processed cheese has feelings too!"

After he lost interested in poking his neighbors, drawing moustaches on the faces of his duel monsters, and shooting paper footballs at Manjoume's head, (the entire sequence of events lasting roughly nine and a half minutes) Juudai decided to try entertaining himself in some other way: telling jokes.

"Psst. Sho." He whispered to his sleeping friend. "I have a joke to tell you."

"Why did you have to wake me up-su?" He mumbled. "I was having a dream about Black Magician Girl and Asuka mud wrestling in bikinis..." Having realized what he had said, Sho blushed and quickly corrected himself. "...I mean fruit! I was dreaming about fruit!"

"That's not the point, I've got a great joke!" Juudai said, growing more excited and impatient with each passing second.

"Yeah, I'm listening," Sho replied nonchalently, as he rested his head on the desk and in attempt to fall back asleep.

"Okay, so this little boy walks up to an old lady and asks for some money..." Juudai explained. "...No, an old lady walks into a bar and asks the bartender for some money...No, that's not it either. A parrot walks into a bus and asks a little boy for some money...No...Wait, I've got it! A parrot walks into a bar and asks a bus for some money! Yeah, that's it!"

"...And?" Sho asked.

Juudai paused for a moment. "...Darn, I forgot the punch line!"

"Mnm. That's nice," Sho replied, already half asleep.

Just as soon as Sho drifted back off into dreamland, and Juudai pondered the subject of sticking his pencil far enough up his nose that it would touch his brain, there was a soft knock at the door.

The teacher turned to the class. "Oh, I almost forgot," He said. "We have a new transfer student from America," The sleeping class was barely fazed by the teacher's statement. "Class." He said again, this time louder and angrier. "WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT!" His outburst was not only loud enough to wake the entire class, it also made them wonder why he hadn't spoken at that volume in the first place. "You may come in." He said to the person at the door.

And then she entered. Long, golden blond hair with pink streaks framed her beautiful face and accented her flawless complexion. Her deep purple eyes were like shimmering pools of...

_The author has fainted, due to the immense levels of Sue-age. We're sorry for the inconvenience._

* * *

_We now return you to your originally scheduled program._

...Grape juice. She walked gracefully up to the front of the class and smiled. "Hello," She said, her voice as beautiful as she was. "My name is Angel Stardust Diamond."

"Welcome to Duel Academia, Miss Diamond," Said the teacher. "Now, please ta..."

"I was born and raised in poverty," Angel stated. "I realized my love for duel monsters at the age of five..."

"Miss Diamond..." The teacher interrupted. "Please take your seat."

Angel let out an exasperated sigh. "You mean I don't get to tell my life's story?" She whined.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to class," The teacher told her. "Take your seat."

Angel "Hmph-ed" and walked to an open seat near the front of the room.

"...Wow..." Juudai sighed. "She's HOT!"

"Aniki, you say the same thing about all girls," Sho pointed out.

"So?" Juudai said.

"You also said that about Daitokuji-sensei."

"Well..."

"...And Fubuki."

"You see..."

"..._And _Hayato's chia pet."

"Hey, that chia pet was one foxy babe!" Juudai shouted, while standing on his chair and pointing towards Sho. Several students began to stare.

Sho simply sweatdropped. "Whatever you say, Aniki," He sighed.

_Hmm. _Angel thought. _These people are stupider than I had imagined. _She grinned evilly. _Yes...I'll take over this place in no time._


	2. Getting to Know Your Classmates

_Mary Sue must make friends with her potential love interest IMMEDIATELY. That way, she has more time to seduce him and make him her slave._

_-The Official Mary Sue Almanac, Chapter 2, Section 1_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Getting to Know Your Classmates**

* * *

Class was over and everyone had left, except for Angel. She walked up to the teacher, who was sitting at his desk grading papers.

"Excuse me..." She said to him.

"Hmm?" He looked up at her. "What is it?"

"Could you tell me the name of a certain student?" She asked, shuffling her feet in a semi-nervous way. "The brunette boy with brown eyes and a red jacket?"

"We have several brunette, brown-eyed students at this school," The teacher replied. "Could you be more specific?"

"The loud one, with the...orange," Angel told him, motioning towards the top of her head.

"Oh yes," He said. "Yuki Juudai, Osiris Red dorm, likes long walks on the beach and fried chicken. His favorite color is..." The teacher looked up, only to find that Angel had already left. "Why do they always leave me?" He sighed

* * *

"I'm telling you guys, the Muffin Fairy really exists!" Juudai exclaimed as he and his friends walked towards the Osiris Red dormitory. "Where else do you think the cafeteria gets all those muffins?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe they buy them?" Manjoume responded sarcastically.

Juudai opened his mouth to respond, but wound up speechless. "You win this round, Manjoume..." He said. Sho sweatdropped.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Someone called. The boys turned around to see Angel Stardust Diamond, the new transfer student from America.

"Hey!" Juudai said to her. "You're that hot girl from class!"

"Aniki, that's no way to talk to a woman," Sho sighed.

"It's okay," Angel giggled. "I get that a lot. Do you want to be friends?"

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Manjoume exclaimed. "What's with this "friendship" thing all of a sudden?"

Angel glared at him, her eyes literally glowing red with fury. _"Silence, fool, or I will write slash fanfiction about you and Chronos-sensei," _She growled. Manjoume turned away in disgust, and walked to his dorm room. As he left, Angel's eyes returned to normal and she regained her cheerful demeanor.

"So, do you want to be friends?" She asked once again.

"Uh...Okay!" Juudai responded. "But what's sla..."

"Gotta go, bye bye!" Angel said suddenly, then darted off in the opposite direction.

"Do you know what slash fanfiction is, Sho?" Juudai asked his friend.

"No, I don't, and I suggest you never ever find out!" Sho said quickly.

* * *

_"Wow, I hope everyone here is as easily manipulated as that Juudai boy!" _Angel though as she skipped towards the Obelisk Blue dormitory. She looked up at the large, blue mansion. _"Wow...This place is huge...I might have a hard time finding _him _in such a big building." _She rubbed her hands together while grinning evilly. _"If I can get to _him, _then this school will be mine in no time...Muahahaha! MUAHAHA..."_

Angel's evil mind-laughter was interrupted when she felt someone bump into her. She turned around to see a boy wearing a Hawaiian shirt and swimming trunks.

"Oops, didn't see ya there!" He said. "Are you new here, 'cause I've never seen you around before."

"Yes, my name is Angel Stardust Diamond, and I am a foreign student from America," She replied.

"My name's Fubuki!" The boy exclaimed. "Hey, what's eight divided by two?"

"...Four," Angel responded, not sure of whether this boy was playing a game, or needed help with his math homework.

"Plus three?"

"...Eleven."

"Minus one?"

"...Ten."

"JOIN!" Fubuki shouted.

"Uh...What?" Angel asked.

"That's me, 10Join Fubuki!" He said proudly.

"Riiiight..." Angel said, slowly inching herself away from him.

There was a moment of silence.

"...It's been nice meeting you, gotta go, bye!" Angel exclaimed suddenly, running off in the opposite direction

* * *

_"Whew...Glad I got away from him as soon as I did..." _She thought, while resting against a tree. _"Who knows what kind of stupid I could've caught..." _She took a deep breath. _"Tomorrow...I put my plan into action!"_

* * *

"Huh..." Fubuki said to no one in particular. "Wonder why she ran _away _from the dorm..." He shrugged and walked indoors, humming some unrecognizable tune to himself. 


	3. The Legendary Kaiser Ryo

_"OMG, stay away from him, he's mine!" _

_-Mary Sue (on romance)_

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Legendary Kaiser Ryo**

* * *

Marufuji Ryo was in a bad mood today. He wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't gotten to sleep until two in the morning, on account of Fubuki playing loud music until then. Maybe it was because he had missed the latest episode of House. Or maybe it was the incessant knocking on his door, interrupting his sleep. 

It was Saturday, so there was no class. Ryo took advantage of this to get some well-deserved rest. However, somebody didn't want this to happen.

_Knock knock knock.  
Knock knock knock._

"Yes?" Ryo answered sleepily.  
There was no response.  
Ryo closed his eyes and attempted to get back to sleep.

_Knock knock knock._

"Yes?" Ryo answered, a bit angrier this time.  
There was still no answer, only the sound of someone giggling. He sighed, got out of bed, walked to the door, and opened it. He looked at the source of the knocking. It was a girl. Oh, but she was no ordinary girl, she was absolutely _gorgeous. _She had shimmering golden-blond locks of beautiful hair with pink streaks, sparkling violet eyes that shined even in the dark, and her breasts...Anyway, she was pretty; you get the idea.

She flipped her hair and smiled. "Hello." She said.

"What do you want?" Ryo asked sleepily.  
She flipped her hair again. This time, it brushed against Ryo's face ever so softly. It smelled like lilacs. Her hair, that is. Not Ryo's face.

"Look, if you don't have anything important to say, then I suggest you leave." He told her.

The girl's jaw dropped. _"Excuse me?!"_ She said in disbelief. "Did you just...I can't believe it!"

"Did I just what?" Ryo asked, very confused about his current situation.

"Never mind." The girl told him. She smiled cheerfully, as if nothing had happened. "Listen, is your name Za...I mean, Ryo?"

"Yes." He replied. "You may have noticed my name on the plaque outside my room." He motioned to his door, which had a small blue plastic tag in a gold frame on it. His name was etched into the plastic: 丸藤亮

The girl laughed nervously. "Oh, I can't read Japanese." She said.

Ryo looked at her strangely. "Then why are you attending a Japanese school?" He asked.

"Because this school belongs to my fa...I mean, I enjoy the challenge!" She laughed nervously once again.

Ryo shook his head. This was one weird girl. What did she want with him, anyway?  
"What do you want with me, anyway?" He asked.

"I'm just introducing myself to everyone in the Obelisk dorm." She said. "My name is Angel Stardust Diamond."

"That's nice." Ryo said nonchalantly, narrowing his eyes. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to sleep." He started to walk back into his room, when Angel stopped him.  
"Wait!" She said. "Do you want to...I mean, if it's not too much trouble...Go out with me tonight?"

"Yeah. Whatever." Ryo said without looking back. He closed the door and crawled back into bed, wondering if the lack of sleep had affected his thinking, considering the fact that he just agreed to go on a date with a random girl.

* * *

Angel smiled evilly to herself. "Yes! This is working out perfectly!" She thought. "If I can influence the most popular student in the academy, this whole place will be eating out of the palm of my hand!" She rubbed her hands together maliciously, laughing quietly. She stopped when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Panicking, Angel pressed her back against the wall and closed her eyes, as if to hide from whoever was approaching.

"Hey! What're you doing in the boys' dorm?" A voice asked. Angel recognized it, but wasn't quite sure who it belonged to. She opened her eyes to see the boy she met the other day. The one who had asked her to do algebra. This time, he wasn't wearing a Hawaiian shirt, but a plain white t-shirt, along pajama pants that were decorated with small red hearts. For some reason, he was carrying a can of aerosol cheese.

"You!" Angel said, shocked. This boy was strange, and was even a bit scary to her.

"Me?" He asked, pointing to himself.

"...I gotta go..." Angel said, running down the hall as fast as she could in her school uniform--a miniskirt and high-heeled boots.

* * *

Fubuki shook his head. "She's got issues." He said, then sprayed the cheese directly into his mouth. 


End file.
